Crush
by DandyxRandy
Summary: When Judge Sally Hallows releases Jack Napier from his Arkham sentence, Jack forms a crush on her. Quite a deadly one. Rate M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing cept' Sally Hallows...and this idea. Ahah. I rule.

* * *

"Patient 307 please step forward."

Two scuffed shoes scraped against the old tiled floor of the jury room, patient three-oh-seven moved forward, his head bowed low, handcuffed hands falling simply in front of him, a look of almost submission. When he did look up his dark eyes locked onto those of the judge who feigned a look of confidence. Everyone in the room wore the same face but all were scared.

"Case presented. Jack Napier's stability please?" The judge looked over to the hired attorney of the criminally insane man, his bald head and chubby cheeks making her think it was just another man of Maroni's. He cleared his throat and waddled up to the front of her podium, slipping a file on top of the rest of the papers that rested there. She instantly flipped open the file and saw the man that stood before her in picture form.

"My client and I decline any inclination that he is mentally unstable, the treatment in Arkham fully healing any permanent damage that had been made." The man started off, pacing the front of the room, gesturing with his hands to alias Joker. Judge Hallows looked from him to the 'client' his eyes still cast down to his shoes. She returned her attention back to the attorney who was babbling off the set of drugs and therapy that was enlisted to Joker while he attended the mental institute. She inwardly winced at his bad word choice for several statements but dismissed them, rather focusing on the points.

"A full year he had been in Arkham's care, only refusing treatment for the first two months, only naturally for any strong willed man. Month three he had been treated for schizophrenia and APD, medication prescribed and therapy issued every Monday and Friday." He paused, swinging his hand to the man who was still standing at front. "He, as you can see now, has improved immensely."

Judge Hallows looked down at the file again, shifting through the papers, her eyes scanning the first few months diagnosis. Several facts breeched out to her and she saw he was on more than six medications to sustain himself. She arched an eyebrow at that and turned to them again, clearing her throat.

"Would the client please step forward for questioning."

Joker looked up to her then, the curly golden hair falling into his dark eyes which locked onto her own steely blues. She felt the breath leave her lungs as he stepped forward, his eyes still on hers. Breaking the gaze she faked a cough, restacking papers on her podium.

"Mister Napier, is it true that you did resist the first two months of your planned treatment." She looked down at him, seeing he was still gazing upon her and it suddenly made her very nervous. He smiled at her, almost warmly, before answering.

"Yes ma'am I did."

She swallowed hard and nodded.

"And why did you do so?"

"Why would I not? Any man that was of my stature would find himself fine." He gave a nonchalant shrug, twisting his lips into another grin. "I did find myself rather happy at that point in time, but I had been shown that there were other ways to spend my time than creating chaos."

"Such as?" She found herself leaning forward, wanting to hear more of his 'story'.

"I 'm putting myself forward to become an understudy of psychology. While in my cell I was able to read several books on the human mind and procreativity finding it rather intriguing."

Judge Hallows eyebrows shot up not expecting the answer from him. Psychology? Perhaps it was another one of Crane's prodigies. He had been one for psychology but turned the fear of others against him, sending him to the establishment he had once proudly ran. She read through his file again, trying to find any trace of the same inclination but found none. She didn't trust him, not that she should or anyone else should, but she found no fault at his statement. In fact it made quite a lot of sense that a man that had previously encountered several mental problems would only want to understand him. But she had that gut feeling something was wrong.

"And what do you plan to do if you are released?"

He almost looked like he was to laugh, his body tensing up, his chest puffing out while his stomach sank in. He bit his lower lip, his smile growing, the effect stretching his grotesque scars farther. His jaw clenched for several moments before answering in a low whisper. "Change the world."

Several murmurs were heard throughout the crowd that sat in the rows behind the scene, some even shifting in their seat uncomfortably. She knew exactly what they were thinking because she was thinking the same thing. He wasn't cured. He was still insane, and it proved in his answer there. He tried to change the world 'before', and that gave them death and destruction. Her hand inched toward the mallet, almost ready to grasp the wooden mallet and reach the verdict, but was stopped when he giggled, the rumbling echoing through the small room. She saw several guards make their way towards him but stopped when Hallows shook her head. He was about to say something else.

"What I mean is to change the world in its own benefit. I want to go to school and finish my passion for the mind and show that one man can indeed change the world," he paused, his eyes shifting side to side. "For good. I'm ready to 'turn over a new leaf', as one would say, and be an inspiration for those who want to be aided like I had."

Judge Hallows sighed, almost wanting to believe him but her judgment got in the better of her. But that wasn't her job. Her job was to take facts as they come, not façade them, and determine the proper choice on those facts. She couldn't let her 'feelings' ruin her actual judgment, even if that meant releasing him onto the streets of Gotham again.

For the whole sum of ten minutes Judge Hallows viewed and reviewed the case. Even though the questioning was short on 'Jokers' part, it had been meaningful. There were several other things she had wanted to ask him but flown out the window with the answer to what he was going to do after he was out. She wasn't expecting it. Giving a half hearted sigh she picked up her mallet, looking over the people who were waiting for the verdict, pleas of mercy in their eyes.

"Mister Jack Napier is here by free from Arkham until further incidents. Case dismissed."

She banged the wooden mallet harshly on the podium, groans and protests ringing throughout the room. Jack looked up to Sally Hallows, a wide smile adorning his face. Once his wrists were free he gave her a little wave and turned to walk out of the room, two guards flanking either side of him, pushing off by standers wanting to get a piece of action. Before her fully left the room he turned around and locked eyes with Sally, pursing his lips together, giving them a smack, blowing her a kiss. She nearly fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had gone by since Jokers, or what he rather be called, Jack, release. The people of Gotham were still weary about him, several protests even started up, only to be shot down the next day, the fear again rising in their beings that he would come after them. Everyone wanted Joker back in Arkham, where he belonged, even other criminals and gangs. No one wanted apart of him now that he was off Scott-free.

Sally Hallows had it the worst though. Several times she had received angry telephone messages from anonymous callers, rage and damnation filling her room whenever she played them. She knew the people were just as angry at her as they were The Joker. After all, she was the one that let him off. It was her job though, and she took pride in that. It was the only thing that kept her going. She had a normal routine like most people, only a little overused. Work, sleep, eat, and then work again. She had no pets and no real friends, just herself.

It was no shock when she was surprised the night she came home to find a vase of red roses on her coffee table, a single white rose placed delicately in the middle. Tossing her keys in the little basket she kept by the door she walked over to the roses, leaning down to sniff them. She wanted to smile but frowned instead. Who would of sent her these? She knew of no person that had fancied her, and she knew the reason why. She kept to herself.

Picking up the small white card that was placed next to the vase she opened it up to see two neat words elegantly written. Thank You.

She set the card back down and studied the roses. They were cut nicely and looked very fresh. Apprehension washed over her and she quickly ran to her kitchen window, finding it locked. Next the bathroom, then the bedroom, all locked. She dropped to all fours and looked under her bed and in her closet. No one was there.

She frowned and went back to the roses, then looked at her door. She remembered unlocking it, so it couldn't have been broken into. None of the windows were disturbed either. Dread inched through ever vein in her body. Someone had been in her apartment.

She had given her spare key to Mrs. Summers, an elderly lady across the hall who kept a dozen cats, against the keepers wishes. She was a nice woman, gray hair and blue eyes making her all to loveable. Sally had taken to her right away when she went over to return a cat, but never really had sat down with the lady to be considered a friend.

Feeling her chest seize up she picked up her phone and dialed the number for Summers, sighing in relief when the lady answered it.

"Hello, Mrs. Summers? I was wondering if you saw a delivery man come by today? No? Oh. No no, that's okay. I was just expecting a package, that's all. Thank you Mrs. Summers. Alright, you to. Good bye."

She hung up the phone, paranoid now. Mrs. Summers denied seeing anyone come to her apartment and she would of surely told her if she let anyone in. How had the roses gotten there then? To someone else it would of seemed flattering, but not to her. Not since she lived in Gotham. The city was to corrupt to trust anything, even something that seemed sweet.

Leaving the flowers there she went into the bathroom to draw herself a bath. She had a long day and she wanted to relax.

---

It was three in the morning when her phone rang, waking her up in a fit. She untangled the sheets from her legs and nearly fell over when she got up from her bed, the sheets not giving their hold up on her. Once free she skidded into the kitchen, picking up the receiver.

"Hello?" She sounded groggy even to herself.

"Did you enjoy the roses?"

Her eyes widened, her fingers gripping the phone tightly. The voice sounded familiar but she couldn't place where she had heard it before.

"Who is this?" she almost whispered, angrily.

"Just an admirer."

The line went dead before she could say another word. She slowly hung up her phone, her body shuddering from the adrenaline that coursed through her. Who was the man and why did he sound so familiar? Despite her rational protests she went back to bed.

---

Jack Napier smiled to himself as he looked back down at his cell phone. Everything was going according to plan. Everything except The Bat who sat across the street on the next apartment over, watching him. Like he was doing something. He grinned to himself knowing the fact that he was still weary of him. He hadn't done anything, yet.

It had been easy to convince Miss Sally Hallows and the rest of the orderlies that he was 'cured'. It was easy to play a sane man. Just be boring. He of course still had urges to smother something, or mutilate the town, but he suppressed them for now, until he regained his newly acquired attention.

The first minute he laid eyes on Sally hallows he knew he had to have her. She was perfect. They had caught eyes several times through the judgment, a spark ran through him. He made careful precision to ditch Batman and break into her house with a hairpin. It was foolish how the these people thought a simple lock could keep out criminals.

He searched around the house finding everything in order. It amazed him how much order and preciseness was put into the small apartment. It was like she was a living robot. He shrugged, looking at his watch noting he had an hour until she came home. He moved around quickly after setting down the vase on her coffee table, the most obvious place to see it.

Of course he had snooped around, getting to familiarize himself with her. She had liked the color blue judging by the scheme in her bathroom and living room, each a baby blue. The kitchen was full of health food, something that made him grimace. Moving into her bedroom he grinned. The bed was unkempt and was the only sign that someone lived in the place.

His fingers smoothed over the top of her dresser before pulling open the top drawer, revealing her undergarments. He fingered a pair of lacy blue ones, taking them in his hand, taking a deep breath of the floral fragrance. He pocketed them quickly, a keepsake for himself and shut the drawer. He checked his watch and saw his time was nearly up.

He exited like he came in, making sure the door was locked when he left. It had almost been too easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Sally contemplated on calling the cops, but decided against it. She felt something worse would happen if she did call upon their aid. What if this admirer was just that, no strings attached. She shrugged on a pair of jeans and a shirt, this being her weekend off. After a long week she deserved a break, her mind included.

She had turned on the television to eliminated the silence in her apartment but immediately regretted it. Jack Napier's face filled the screen, several microphones placed to his face. He was smiling, waving to the cameras before addressing the issues that were asked of him. He explained which school he was attending and discussed several courses he studied in.

Sally rolled her eyes, fed up with the publicity he was receiving. All week they had been interviewing him, giving specialties on the criminal gone sane. She still didn't believe that he was fully 'cured' and it had been a mistake on her part for ever releasing him. If she could, she would of taken back the verdict, keeping him in Arkham.

Running a hand through her hair she turned off the box, sitting down on the couch. What was she to do? Nothing to devastating was at stake, expect her reputation, but the guilt that bared down on her conscious was. She shook her head setting her mind back on what she wanted to do that day. She would leave worrying for tomorrow.

After tidying up her house which consisted of dishes and laundry she decided to do a little shopping, breaking out her monthly savings to spoil herself. She had gotten rid of the roses, the eerie sight chilling her to the bone. Even though they were gone, the sweet scent of the flowers drifted in the air. The card was nicely hidden in the nightstand next to her bed.

A half an hour later she was at the corner market, pushing a grocery cart full of vegetables down an aisle, looking for a box of 'Froot Loop' cereal. Turning the corner her cart ran into someone else's, a loud crash of metal making her flinch.

"I, am so sorry!" she apologized, taking her own cart back, looking to the person she had ran into, her blood running cold.

He smiled at her sweetly, his scars seeming to stretch like the Cheshire's grin. He bent down, retrieving the red roses at his feet, his eyes moving over to the single white one by her own. He watched her pick up the white one, the air becoming thick around them. He saw the comprehension flicker in her eyes.

"Why Miss Hallows, what a wonderful surprise…"

Sally shuddered, giving a small nod. Jack reached forward, plucking the white rose out of her fingers, twirling in his own before placing it amongst the red ones. Her lips parted slightly, but no sound came out. He chuckled, pulling his car the opposite direction of hers, giving her a wink.

"Hope to see you again, Sally. I'm sure we will meet up real soon."

She watched him walk off, noticing a little 'bounce' in his step. Gripping her cart handle tightly she practically ran to the check out, the cashier giving her a weird look as she stacked her items on belt. As he rang up the items she fished out a wad of cash, not bothering to count it as she slapped it on the counter, gathering her items, leaving.

Glancing over her shoulder she saw him watching her. He held up a rose, kissing the top sensually.

---

Sally went straight home, bolting her door and window shut, worry and fear bubbling up in her stomach. He had given her the flowers, and more importantly knew where she lived. Trying to calm her erratic behavior she made herself a cup of tea, sitting down on the kitchen floor, clutching the mug to her chest tightly. He could find her again easily, but would he?

Taking a sip she sighed, closing her eyes. She wanted this to all be a horrible dream, but of course it wasn't, no matter how much she fabricated it. She took another large gulp, sighing as it warmed her belly. Her mind felt heavy, her eyes wanting to close on their own, letting her body rest. She had the rest of the weekend off so it wouldn't matter in the morning what she did the night before.

A loud knocking came on her door, making her bolt up, almost spilling her tea on her instead of the floor. She looked at the door cautiously before moving over to it, her legs feeling wobbly. It couldn't be him, could it? Her hand closed around the knob, turning it, making a small crack in the door. Two wide eyes peered back at her.

* * *

A/N: Aaaaha. Sorry for the short chappie. A lot of my chapters shall be short. BUT, they are short n' sweet. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Mrs. Summers!" Sally almost cried out, silencing her voice at the last moment. The elderly lady smiled back at her, then stammered with something in her hands, waiting for Sally to open the door for her to give her the partridge. Her old wearied eyes looked excitedly up at Sally her nimble fingers gripping the gift.

"I didn't want to disturb you Sally since you have company over but someone dropped this off for you…" Mrs. Summers thrust a small box in her Sally's hands. It was wrapped in red paper, a silver bow on top of the box. Sally accepted the box with a frown, almost dropping it.

"Mrs. Summers…I have no one over…"

Mrs. Summers gave her a quick smile, winking at her. "Oh Sally…its okay. I think its wonderful for you to be seeing someone like him. Quite a looker…"

Sally's heart quickened. No one was there with her or at least she thought. Giving a quick 'goodbye' she shut the door, tossing the package on the coffee table, going straight to her kitchen. Opening the door she took out a large kitchen knife, almost a bad parody of a slasher movie. The plastic handle bit into her palm as she clenched it, moving slowly from her kitchen into the hallway leading to her bathroom and bedroom.

Her body shook as she moved into her bedroom, her fingers switching on the light switch, flooding the room with light. As she leaned down on her knees to look under her bed she thought she heard something drop from the bathroom, like a bottle of her shampoo, making her jump. Letting out a curse of profanities from her bump from the frame. She moved back into a sitting position, her heart still pumping.

'The bottles always drop.' She told herself, opening her closet door, moving each shirt aside with her knife, finding nothing but dust bunnies in the small space. Her eyes scanned over everything in her room, not finding anything. Perhaps Ms. Summers was just getting to old, her mind deceiving her. The old woman had always said that Sally needed a partner, she supposed Summers had just made someone up. It happened all the time to older folks.

Sally went back to the kitchen, picking up her cup of tea to empty the contents down the kitchen sink. She didn't have the stomach for it anymore. The best thing to do was sleep. She passed her bedroom, instead going into the bathroom. She turned on the sink, filling the basin up, splashing her face with the cool water, rubbing her eyes. A slight throb moved through her temple, signaling an oncoming headache. She popped open the mirrored cabinet, taking out the Tylenol, taking two, swallowing them dry. She would defiantly need to sleep in the morning.

Shutting the cabinet she paled, her face wasn't alone in the reflection. To dark eyes stared back against her blue ones. Before she could comprehend what was exactly there a hand wrapped around her mouth, an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against a hard body, warm breath cascading on her cheek.

"Helloooo Miss Hallows…"

---------

Sally's eyes cracked open, the room barely lit and she thought she could make out the shape of lamps and a couch and she realized it was her own living room. She tried to get up to ease the ache in her head only to fail miserably. Ropes were tied around her wrists and apparently the chair she was sitting in. She groaned out, her head falling forward, the dull ache increasing.

Another lamp lit above her head, throwing off shadows across the room. Coming forth from those shadows was a tall figure, a wide grin spread across his face. Him.

She shuddered visibly and she started fidgeting in her chair, trying to get out of the bonds. Jack grinned at her, inching closer like a cat ready to strike at hits prey. He stopped inches in front of her, leaning in so his face flooded her vision, a rose soon replacing it.

"Pretty flowers for pretty faces." He giggled, tucking the rose in the neckline of her shirt. He stood back then, rocking side to side. "Now Sally, may I call you Sally? " He reached out his hand nodding her head for her. "Of course I can!"

He flung back his arms, bouncing again on his heels. Sally shook in her binds, trying not to focus on him to much. When he placed the rose in her shirt, a thorn tore her skin and she could feel the blood ooze from the scratch. It stung horribly and it started to itch.

"What do you want, Joker?"

He gave her a 'pouty' face, sticking his lower lip outwards, batting his eyes.

"Oh Sally that hurt! I thought we were all past that…I mean, after all, you did sentence me as sane again…"

"Yeah, well, I was wrong." She spat, looking down at his shoes. She saw his feet shuffle in place, his laughter ringing out through her apartment.

"Oh Miss Saaaaallly. Can't you tell? I'm as sane as…as you!" He jumped up, giggling more furiously, balling his fists up and keeping them to his chest.

He crouched down in front of her, his bare hand cupping her cheek. He looked at seriously, his eyes studying her face.

"You know Ssssaaally. You shouldn't take yourself so seriously. Would it kill you to smiiile? I know it might if you don't…"


	5. Chapter 5

Joker ransacked her apartment in the matter of seven minutes and when he came back from her room he had a duffel bag full of her clothes, several garments sticking out of the top. She gave him an inquisitive look and he giggled, plopping the black bag down at her feet. She sat down then in front of her, his long legs criss crossed, and smiled lazily up at her. He had one of his knives out was now cleaning the dirt out from under his fingernails.

"You know, Sssally. You really do know how to," he paused, his eyes flicking up to hers. "Capture a mans attention."

Sally rolled her eyes at his remark. What was he playing to? Whatever it was she obviously wasn't inclined to know. He stood back up, several joints popping, and he fished a long piece of cloth from out of his back pocket.

"We can do this two ways. You come along oh so nicely…" He leaned in, unraveling the cloth, it much looking like a blindfold now to her. "Or you can fight tooth and nail and loose a few of those along the way. What shall it be, sweet pea?"

Sally's lips twitched before she flung herself backwards, rocking the chair forwards again, butting her head into Joker's gut, making him peal over, clutching his stomach, laughing. He 'tsked' her softly, bringing the heel of his hand across her nose, a satisfying crack sounding throughout the room. Sally's vision blurred then went black.

---

"You're heavy for someone your size."

Sally's shoulders were shaking and it wasn't of her cause. She blinked lazily, her eyes focusing on the white, black, and red face looking down at her. A scream ripped from her throat but was silenced when a gloved hand clamped itself over her lips. Sally's muffled voice filled the room.

"Ah tut tut! Silence is golden, but duct tape is silver. Don't make me use it. I'm limited."

Sally glared at him, ignoring the joke he tried to make, or she hope it was a joke. He leaned down to eye level with her, pursing his lips. It was different seeing him with his face painted. It scared her. He noticed the flicker in her eyes and grinned widely obviously pleased with the effect.

"Now, I'm going to let go of your pretty little mouth. Will you promise to be quiet? I can't have Batsy think I'm being naughty again."

When Sally nodded her head he removed his hand, brushing it off on his pant leg. He crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his chin down to look at her. Once she was unconscious he had brought her back to his own humble abode, ready to take his little plan to the next step. It amused him when, even in sleep, the woman kept the look of defiance.

"They're gonna get you., you heathen. Batman will for sure."

Joker's eyes twinkled at the mention of The Batman. He bit his lower lip, trying to suppress the giggles. His hands clenched arithmetically at his sides, his eyes shifting to various objects in his room.

"But that's the poin-t. You'll see. I'll show you." He was muttering more to himself then Sally. He shook his head wildly, smiling. "Oh no no Sally. I can play along all I want. They won't find me. Besides…" He grinned at her, lowering his voice into more of a sane plead. "I'm Jack Napier now."

He spun around on the plush white carpet, throwing out his hands. "You see, kitten, as long as I'm not caught, I can do what I want. And as of now, I haven't done anything wrong."

"Besides kidnapping me!" Sally pointed out, trying to slip out of the ropes that secured her to yet another wooden chair. This time she wasn't in her apartment but what she assumed, his. It was nicer than what she would of imagined him having. Black leather furniture, glass tables, brick flooring besides the white carpet in the living room. It made her wonder where he had gotten the funds for such expensive things.

"Oh Sally. Think of it as forced vacation. A long one."

He chuckled as he saw her struggle against the ropes he wound around her wrists and legs.

"Don't expect it to be. Once someone notices I'm not a work tomorrow they'll call my home and if I don't pick up there, they will know something is wrong." She smirked to herself. "They will immediately come to your door."

Joker's grin made Sally's smile fall. He shook his head 'no' softly, grasping her chin softly between his thumb and forefinger, tilting her head up.

"Oh no Sally. That's not gonna be the plan. You see there is a fine line between me and all the criminals out there." He swung his arm out towards he window that overlooked the nighttime of Gotham. "I'm a smart man. I know how to make someone fall off the face of the planet. And that's what is going to happen to you, kitten. By this time tomorrow your death will be confirmed by an accidental fire from the apartment below y ours. Did you know the man is a drunk? A shame to find him playing with some matches wouldn't it?"

He smiled wickedly at her, his thumb stroking the soft skin under her chin.

"It would be even more of a shame to find no survivors and Gotham Jury with one less judge, don't you think?"

Sally shook under his grip, the dots connecting in her mind. Its hard to find bodies, if possible, after a burning building is crumbled to the ground. Tears pricked her eyes, finding that she would be in the hands of the her captor.

"Oh now now. No tears, kitten." Joker mockery soothed her, his other hand cupping her cheek. "It won't be so bad. You'll have my company. Maybe we could get to know each other better, eh?"

Sally shook her head, disagreeing with him. The hand on her cheek felt as cold as she did inside. She wouldn't submit to this man. Joker sighed heavily, leaning away from her.

"I'll be back in an hour." He glanced at the clock above the television, telling the time as eleven o' clock. "Don't go anywhere." He giggled, flicking the ropes before moving out the front door, the definite sound of it being locked.

Sally now feared for her life.

* * *

A/N: Oh no! What does dear ol' Jacky have in store for Sally?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for my brief hiatus! But, I assure all of you, I am back and ready to go! I will be also doing another fiction called 'Pray For Me', based upon Sixx AM's song, Pray For Me. I suggest ANYONE and EVERYONE to check that song out, and 'Life Is Beautiful'. It'll be my first fic combining religion (Christianity) and much heavy themes such as that. But, it will be with the Joker's, uh, salvation. Hopefully it'll be a good read...keep an eye out for it, coming next month! (Yes, I'm actually planning this one out. Go me!)

-R.S.

* * *

True to his word Joker was back in an hour time, and to his own surprise found his little kitten all the way in the kitchen, still tired to her chair. Setting down his supplies he had, he crossed into the kitchen, glaring down at his brown haired minx. She glared back up at him with a defiance all her own.

"You, my little one, are quite a handful." He mockingly soothed, his hand stroking her cheek. Sally turned her head, biting his finger. Joker whooped with excitement, pulling his hand back. "And you're still feisty. Good. We have things to do if we are to make it if we are to leave tomorrow."

"What?"

Joker shook his head, stripping off his jacket, flinging it on the countertop. He gripped Sally's arms, picking her and the chair up, much to easily for Sally's comfort. Didn't he say she was heavy? She tried to struggle but little effect was rewarded, the ropes tied too tight to actually allow her much movement.

In the time Joker was gone she had tried to make an escape, thinking it would be better to grab something sharp to cut the ropes. She hadn't predicted the knives to be on the counter instead of a draw, her plan backfiring on itself. She tried, mostly in vain, to reach them, jumping in the chair to gain some form of height, but only wore herself out.

"Where are we going?"

He was still carrying her, his long strides fluidly making their way to a bathroom. Sally cast him another glare when he set her down roughly, still not answering her question. He turned on the tap, drawing water until he smiled, pulling a switch making a steady stream of water fall from the showerhead.

"Are you done being sooo nosy? If you keep babbling I may have to take that pretty little tongue of yours out. Wouldn't that be a shame now?"

Sally clamped her mouth shut, wiggling her fingers as Joker untied her ropes both wrists and legs. Once he stepped back she bolted. Her hand closed around the knob of the bathroom door and she flung it open. She could see the door down the hallway leading out of his apartment. She could feel the hand smack against the back of her skull, pulling her strands roughly, making her fall back. Falling back like that had knocked the wind out of her and she wheezed, trying to get up only getting as far as curling into a ball.

An enraged man stood above her, his lip curled up in disgust. Fear washed over her small form and she actually cowered.

"Now is not time to play games kitten. I'm a busy man and you just so happen are apart of my agenda. Now, I'm a man who likes multiple choice and I am just so generous as to giving you two options, once again. You can cooperate and freshen up like the big girl you are or I can eh, help you, along the way, if of course, you would like to have your little escapade again. What do you think, hmmm?" It amazed her how easily his mood shifted.

Sally blinked several times before her bruised mind could comprehend the first few words he had uttered. She scrambled up, ignoring the pounding her head and nodded towards the door, her fingers gripping the hem of her shirt. Joker laughed and held up his hands. "Alright sweet cheeks. But you're, uh, missing out."

She glared at him as he shut the door and began to undress immediately. She was surprised he had given her the choice in the first place but wasn't about to deny herself the right to shower alone. Sliding the shower curtain back she wasn't surprised to see a ring of water wear around the top and hair in the drain that so painfully needed to be taken out. Men.

She stepped into the tub carefully, almost weary that it would eat her if she did one thing wrong. Once she had the water the right temperature she shampooed her hair with his brand, a cheap Suave kind, smelling of coconut, who would of thought?, and washed down a days worth of dirt and grime she felt better.

Like every kidnapped hostage who had been offered a shower, Sally stayed in until the water ran cold. She didn't want to go out and face him, not like this, not now, not ever. Her eyes shut momentarily, letting the cool water hit her skin and wake her up into reality. She still thought it was a dream and she would miraculously wake up from the nightmare. That was until she heard the heavy knocking on the bathroom door. She turned off the water and peeked out from behind the curtain.

"C'mon Ssssally. You're wasting my tiiiime again. Better get out here or I'm coming in, kitten!"

It was him. Again.

Sally didn't want to call him by his name anymore because that's when she realized she acknowledged him.

"Give me a-"

To late.

He burst through the door, his eyes wide and his hands thrown up in the air. His face fell slightly as he saw her still behind the curtain but instantly regained its toothy grin. He crossed over to her and Sally thought he was going to rip back the curtain she was clutching to her body. When he didn't she pursed her lips and watched him instead reach over to a cabinet, grabbing a towel. His grin only widened as he set it down on the toilet, his eyes flicking from the curtain to her.

Sally was relieved when he was going to leave, thankful that she wasn't going to be molested on the spot. Her hand reached out to the towel, still covering herself with the curtain. Her gaze drifted over to him again. He was about to shut the door, his eyes drifting to the curtain again. Sally frowned and shook her head. He was probably just imagining what she looked like without the protective curtain covering her up. Pervert.

"Nice, uh, tits."

He shut the door exactly when Sally looked down, his fit of giggles mixing with her embarrassed scream. The curtain was see through.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So I give IMMENSE credit to **HoistTheColors (**Which this chapter is also dedicated too)who kicked started me back into getting this story up and going again. Hopefully I won't disappoint! And I want to give thanks to everyone and anyone who takes the time to read this story and to those who have already reviewed! And remember; Reviews stroke my ego. My ego likes to write. ;D

* * *

Sally exited the bathroom a while after, her mind not really caring on the time she had spent doing the necessary to rid herself of his presence. She wandered out into the hallway, the only sound greeting her ears was the low hum of a television. She caught bits and pieces of the words that floated through the air but none caught her attention. It may have been shock or it may have been the simple fleeting moment that she was caught in but she felt as if she was weightless, like this really was a dream. A week ago she had made a mistake and now it cost her her very life. No 'sorry' could fix this, no matter how much she wanted it to.

Her footsteps could have been untraceable as she padded into the living room, the television's noise growing louder. The news was on and the images she caught made her stop her journey to the door, which she had originally planned on trying to break down, for it was most definitely locked. But the images behind the glass were more chaotic than she would of liked to of seen, especially in her state. A large building was set burning, the flames licking the nighttime air like a child would a piece of hard candy. The fire station had their hoses on the scene but the water seemed to make no difference, no effect. Sally moved closer to the couch that sat in front of the scene, her hands curling on the back to steady herself. Bile rose to her throat as the scene switched to the telecaster.

"Gotham Fire Department arrived at the scene early this morning and it wasn't till this afternoon the report of cause came in. With no survivors it was a sad sight to behold. We give our best wishes to the friends and family of the lost."

He had done it. Sally Hallows was now officially dead and all those other tenants, her neighbors and friends. Oh dear Lord, what had she done? Tears brimmed her eyes as she tried to fight them back. It was bound to happen, the inevitable break down. But why her? Why did he had to screw with her life and make her a pawn in whatever hellbent plan he had? For an odd twenty years she made it through life under the level, just making it by. She hadn't done any harm to anyone, or so she thought. She would hate to admit it was just bad luck, taking the wrong case at the wrong time. The silent tears rolled down her cheeks with each passing thought, her resolve quickly slipping away with each salty trail that dropped, wetting the old couch beneath her.

She didn't hear the heavy footsteps approach her from behind so it startled her when a pair of strong hands grasped her shoulders, simply laying themselves there.. No words were exchanged but what could one say? Sally expected him to mock her, prod at the failure she presented herself with. Blame her. Instead he pulled her close to him, letting her body lay against his in a mock sense of comfort and if he was any other man, Sally would of revealed in the sensuous touch. But he was The Joker and that reality hit her in the face once again.

She hated that he acted like he cared what was wrong with her at that moment. He was the sure cause of all her emotional dilemma. He was the one who ripped her out of her comfortable word and killed her. Anger began to bubble within and it washed over her form making her muscles tense. The sadness was overwhelming but the fury was quickly taking place and with a quick jerk she was out of his grasp only to turn on him, her fists balling up so with ever strike aimed for his chest it would do just a little amount of damage.

The Joker was more than amused when he saw his little cat turn on him, though she did hide more strength beneath those little arms than he expected. Of course the hits to his chest and arms were nothing compared to the Batman's Kevlar enforced blows, but they did hurt; just a little. He caught glimpses of how she looked enraged while he was fending himself, letting her blow off a little steam. Her lip was curled up and her teeth gleamed in a show of primal urge, her eyes squeezed tightly in effort. It was perfect.

"You did this to me! You bastard, you did this!" Those words were repeated over and over until her voice grew hoarse from screaming it so loudly. Joker just stood there letting her small fists pound against his chest. Time seemed to stretch as she wore herself out, her insistent pummeling slowing until her fingers had curled up in his shirt, her cheek pressed against the cotton material.

If it mattered she would of noticed he wasn't in his usual garb but in yet another set of normal clothes. If it mattered she would of took in consideration how his aftershave smelled of spice and cloves. If it mattered she would of realized that his arms were softly holding her against him, but alas it didn't. Nothing mattered because she felt so tired and weak, the trail of tears had finally dried and all that was left on her cheeks were the salty stains. Her eyes drooped shut and she felt like she was shutting out the world.

"Come on."

It wasn't her voice, she realized, that had said the two words but his. Sally began to protest but her voice was so scratchy that she instantly ceased her word and just nodded numbly, finally giving up. Everyone knew that a person could only take so much and she thought this was her end but someone else knew better. She still had fight left in her, they just had to find it.

Joker led her into one of the back rooms and flicked on a light before carefully leading Sally to the bed on the far side of the wall. She caught a look outside the window, behind the blinds, and saw it was dark out and a clock on the nightstand confirmed the time. It was nearly ten. No wonder she was so tired, especially not having slept the day before, or not very well. No resistance came as she was pushed onto the bed. Her eyes stared at the floor near her captors feet, wishing she could just disappear.

Once again he touched her, nimble fingers grasping her chin softly. How could one so devious give such soft caresses? _Because he too is human._ The small voice, that everlasting spark spoke as he lifted her gaze up to his, those dark eyes meeting hers again. She felt small under his scrutinizing gaze and she did shift on the bed. No one had ever looked at her the way he did. He wasn't simply looking at her, he was looking _into _her. With a soft sigh he let her go and stood straighter, fixing the cuffs on his long sleeved shirt. The lamp above their heads played a cruel trick then, the faux light bouncing off his hair, giving it a golden hue as the rest shadowed his face giving him an ominous look, and almost angelic. A fallen angel.

He turned away from her and shattered the illusion, his face once again contorting into a grin, his eyes flicking frighteningly fast around the room. Sally just sat on her bed like a doll, waiting for her master to pick her up again and play.

"Get some sleep, Sally." He drew out the 'S' in her name like a snake would. "You're going to need it."

Darkness fell again in the room as he flicked off the switch and gently shut the door behind him. Sally continued her trance on the bed, her eyes staring out into space, just waiting. For what she didn't know. She felt broken and ashamed. And more so than both of those things, she was scared. Never had she been scared in her life than she was now. Not even on that night when she had been mugged on the way home where she surely should of been left for dead. No, that time someone had intervened, her guardian angel she always thought. But no one would come save her now. To the world she was dead and to herself she was barely holding on.

Somewhere deep down she still felt that fire of hope, though. It was small, a flicker of a flame but it was the only comfort she could resort to as she moved to lay on the bed, her head comfortably fitting into the pillow. Now she had to live for herself. A new goal in life; to stay alive.

------

Joker stayed outside her door until he was sure she was fast asleep and only then did he creep away from the wooden barrier. He passed a hand across his face as if to wipe away any emotion that might have still clung to the acting facade he put on just for her. He didn't really care for her, no. She was exactly what she suspected herself to be, a pawn. But why did it feel so good to have her cling to him as her resolve began slipping away and why did he let her pound against him in her rage and fury instead of handing her back what she dished out.

He growled as he stalked into his separate room, two down from hers. A forlorn glare was passed to the purple jacket that laid still on his bed, mocking him to put it on and go play out in the streets of Gotham. The knives embedded in the wooden desk did the same as he sat down in the swivel chair, flipping open a security file from Arkham. He was glad he never severed the ties with the man in the ward holding onto a doctors degree. His eyes peered at the file again and grinned at the name printed on top in bold letters; Andrew Hallows.


End file.
